<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shared Mornings by itbeajen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331691">Shared Mornings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen'>itbeajen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 Days with Raha [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Female Warrior of Light - Freeform, Fluff, Mornings, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers, Reader Insert, Unnamed Warrior of Light - Freeform, domestic life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:20:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The best thing about living together was being able to see you when you woke up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Reader, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 Days with Raha [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>#FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shared Mornings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt #6 for FFXIV Write 2020:</p><p>Your Choice! So I chose:</p><p>bliss/ blɪs /<br/>noun<br/>supreme happiness; utter joy or contentment:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If there was one thing that you absolutely adored more than anything, it was how you always clung onto him for a bit before either of you got out of bed. Neither of you were exactly morning people, but as soon as he tried to leave the bed, almost instinctively you’d reach out to grab onto him, to hold him closer to you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm, good morning,” you mumbled against his chest. In the beginning, he was flustered and completely caught off guard. After all, you didn’t appear to be the cuddly type at all. There wasn’t a single moment in time which anyone would have assumed that you would be so affectionate in private. But now, he couldn’t help but cherish these moments with you even more knowing that only he got to see you like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning,” G’raha gently caressed your cheek and smiled, “Did you sleep well?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm,” you nodded and peaked up to actually look at him. Your eyes were still adjusting to the faint sunlight filtering into the basement. You had purposely set up your bedroom downstairs so that the entry was a living room and kitchen. The few windows from the top floor occasionally shined natural sunlight down onto the bottom of the bed, and that was more than enough sunlight for your preferences.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I can ever tire of this view,” G’raha murmured as he gently moved some stray strands of hair away from your face. He immediately feels you push his hand away as you attempt to turn away, but he laughs as he just wraps his arms around you and nuzzles his face into your shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It tickles,” you giggled lightly and he mumbled, “Did you think you could escape, my dear? This bed has hardly enough space for the two of us after all the plushies you’ve added to it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s decorative! And they’re cute,” you retorted as you turned to butt your head against his. There’s a slight whine from him and he leans away and sits up slightly to look over you. As he sat up, the rays of sunshine that danced upon your bed sheets were suddenly eclipsed by G’raha. When you rolled onto your back to look up at him, the sunrays framed him like a halo and you murmured, “Beautiful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm? Are you referring to me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You nodded at his question and he chuckled, “I believe you’re mistaken. You’re the beautiful one here.” His touch was gentle and filled with love as he brushed aside stray strands of your hair until they fanned out over the pillow. His smile was soft and tender, and he whispered, “I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If you weren’t paying attention, perhaps those words would have slipped away just like the sunshine that was dimming in the room. You smiled and reached upwards to wrap your arms around his neck, effectively pulling him down. He barely buffers his fall, scared of hurting you, while knowing full well that you probably wouldn’t have minded feeling his weight on you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“[N-Name]?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” you whispered against his ear. You immediately feel his ears wiggle and it nearly slaps you in the face, but you don’t mind since you can tell from how he did his best to hug you during that moment, absolutely adorable. His tail swished and thumped against the bed in between the silence and before you could say any more, you feel him tighten his hold on you as he wraps his arms around your back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can’t describe the amount of warmth and happiness that you give him every day, but he can definitely tell from the beating of your heart that you were as happy as he was to be able to spend the mornings together like this, from now on, and until forever. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Something short and sweet :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>